Military
The fifi military is very powerful. It is divided into three sections: Zmonia, Zmaria, and Zmunia. Requirements for Joining Not everyone has what it takes to join the army, there is a list of requirements that must be completed first. #Must be Normal Type. #You need to know at least one fighting style. #You must be properly trained with both ranged and melee weapons. #Must have graduated from at least one military academy. Zmania Equipment *The armor is very thick, while it can slow a fifi down, it can take many hits before getting destroyed. *They also have a helmet that is immune to psychic wavelengths for the opposing side. *The visor can detect lasers and has heat sensors. Vehicles *The Naval boat is surrounded by guns and other heavy artillery, it can go at a moderate speed. *The Land vehicle can go at the speed of a race car and has three heavy guns on it. *The Air vehicle can go faster than the jetpacks and has two machine guns on each wing. Zmonia The Zmonian military is more impressive. Equipment *Every member has a suit made of a fabric that is strong, yet agile. It cannot be detected by thermal scopes and can survive fire, lightning, and water. *They also have a special eyepiece that can detect friend and foe. It also comes with a laser shooter, x-ray function, infrared detector, ultraviolet detector, timer, and stopwatch. *The shoes they wear are extremely light and can be worn easily without pain. They have a spring inside of them that can be used to launch the wearer several feet in the air and can also be equipped with a super speed option. *The next piece of equipment is optional for the army unless they are fighting in the air. The Jetpack is super fast but quiet. Ideal for boarding enemy airships. Vehicles *Land **The Tank is a bulky car, capable of dealing massive damage to its foes. You should not underestimate this car or you will be destroyed. **The Army Trike is an extremely fast three wheeler that is equipped with rockets. It is well balanced and is hard to tip over. **The Military Jeep is a good choice for traveling long distance during a fight. It has good armor and a top hatch can be opened to climb up to a machine gun. *Aerial **The Flying Fortress is a good pick for defense. It can take in lots of gunfire and explosions. Riding in it will make you feel like you are in a nuclear bunker, because it is one practically. It also has sniper holes if thats the kind of person you are. **The Lighting Bolt is sleek, fast, and undetectable by radar. It has two machine guns on it so it can't pack major damage but it is still able to take down a building in a matter of minutes. **The Jet is a good example of a strong fighter being able to take on multiple targets with its six machine guns. It is strong and packs a punch into whatever attacks. *Naval **The Iron Warship is a naval ship made out of solid metal. It houses up to one hundred fifis and can deal out lots of attacks before it goes down it also has retractable spikes for up close combat. **The Slippery Speedsta' is a fast ship that can go underwater to avoid gunfire, it only holds one fifi and can be tricky to control with underwater currents though its defiantly worth learning how to operate it. **The Naval Destroyer is a boat that has good maneuverability and can take a few hits, it excels in attacking. It holds six people, one to drive the vessel and the other five to use the guns. Weapons *Plasma Discharge: A pistol like gun that has one purpose, shooting it at a vehicle will temporally disable it. *Plasma Cannon: A heavy gun that can shoots a massive amount of energy, upon impact with its target, it will explode in a five foot radius. *Automatic Laser Rifle: Often used inside of the battle, this gun can fire twenty rounds in a minute and can easily destroy opposing forces. *Plasma Sword: This weapon is extremely powerful if used correctly. Getting close enough to swipe at a vehicle can leave it useless. The sword part can be sheathed while still holding the hilt. This makes it useful to travel from one vehicle for another. *The Zappy Zapper: The Zapper consists of two small rod like items, putting them close together will fire a continuous array of electricity as strong as lightning bolts. This weapon is very hard to master as it is very unpredictable and hard to aim. Category:Info Category:Zmania Category:Zmonia